1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to pilot training devices for selectively occluding the forward vision of a pilot. More particularly, the invention is an instrument flight rules training aid which may be readily moved from a non-training position, where the pilot's vision is unobstructed, to a training position where the forward vision of the pilot is selectively occluded, permitting vision of only the instrument panel in the aircraft cockpit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training procedures which have evolved in connection with the instruction of pilots provide for a variety of defined aircraft procedures and maneuvers. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations require that in order to obtain and maintain instrument certification, each of these airborne maneuvers must be carried out under both visual flight rules (VFR) and instrument flight rules (IFR). In achieving IFR certification, instrument only flight time is generally logged under airborne flight conditions which simulate the limited visibility situations that require reliance upon instrumentation and which would exclude any visual references outside of the aircraft.
To simulate airborne conditions where exterior visual references are obstructed from the pilot's vision, various IFR training aids have been utilized. One IFR training aid utilizes a blue-yellow chromatic screening technique. With this aid, a blue transparent polymeric material is applied against the windscreen of the aircraft, while the pilot wears yellow or amber tinted glasses. As a consequence of the interaction between the blue and yellow tints, the vision of the pilot is blocked with respect to the exterior of the aircraft cockpit. Vision within the cockpit is tinted, but permitted. This technique, however, has fallen from use since the instructor's or safety pilot's vision, exterior of the cockpit, is also limited by the tinting.
A more current and widely used IFR training technique involves the use of a plastic hood. The hood is positioned on the head of the pilot and is shaded to form a vision directing blinder. The blinder extends a distance from the face of the pilot to an extent where all peripheral and forward vision, other than forward vision of the instrument panel, is obstructed.
While some versions of the blinder have a shorter forward extension, all embodiments present a hazard in that the vision of the instructor, to the pilot's side of the aircraft, is blocked or obstructed. A further disadvantage of an IFR hood is its claustrophobic effect on the pilot. The hood's restrained vision, and the noticeable lack of peripheral light, provides the pilot with a training condition that is not as close to actual limited visibility flight conditions as is preferred. Additionally, the hood type IFR training aids are bulky and limit the type of radio headset which can be worn.
Finally, the use of such hoods also limit the speed with which the pilot can respond to potential emergency situations during IFR training. For example, if the pilot receives a message from an air traffic controller of a potential hazard (for example, a plane in close proximity at an unknown altitude doing numerous maneuvers), the pilot must assume the worst case scenario and prepare to protect himself and his passengers from a potentially imminent collision. This, however, is difficult to do when the hood must be first removed before any evasive action can be undertaken.
An IFR training aid which permits peripheral light is the vision obstructing training glasses such as that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,022 to Gilson. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,022, these IFR training glasses have an opaque frosting on their lenses to restrict vision to only the instrument panel of the aircraft cockpit. Such vision obstructing training glasses, however, often interfere with the use of prescription glasses or the use of a favorite pair of sunglasses. In addition, such vision obstructing training glasses also often interfere with the use of certain types of radio headsets.
A further limitation of the previous designs is that the pilot is not provided with the opportunity to become familiar or comfortable with the quick, real world transition from VFR flying to IFR flying. Such IFR training aid must be put on by the pilot to initiate an IFR simulation and manually removed to return to VFR flying.